Family Bereavement
by CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Hayley has hated her parents for the most part of her life, and it seems she never will stop hating them, but when they're gone and she finds out a gang is taking over Steelport fast, will she change? Please R&R, set post SR:TT MCxOC OCxShaundi MCxJohnny M for paranoia, language, sexual refrences and themes...possibly for violence as well. Cancelled (see last chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Hayley looked in disbelief.

Standing in the elevator was her younger brother Drake.

"Why are you here?" She asked, still shocked by her siblings presence.

"Because I have some bad news" His voice wavered and began to break.

_Oh, this can't be good_

Hayley motioned towards the sofas, but Drake shook his head. Several saints were hanging there, including Shaundi, Pierce and Oleg, who were playing chess. Well, Shaundi wasn't but Pierce and Oleg were.

"ok, we'll go to my office then" She sighed, making to walk up the stairs, checking Drake followed her. He didn't know the penthouse because he wasn't a saint, he was in a small time street gang in Stilwater...it was so well known, it didn't even have a name.

"Ok, what do you want?" Hayley sounded so much older than the last time they had met...she looked different too. Her hair was now bleached properly, so you couldn't see any of her natural hair colour (auburn), and she had a tattoo on her face, as well as her legs and Drake was sure he could see one on her back just coming out below her biker chic jacket. She also had a nose stud now as well as her eyebrow pierced, but she'd taken out her lip ring.

"M...Mom and Dad died..." Drake looked at the floor; clearly no one had ever taught him that men didn't have to act strong all the time.

"Really, you interrupted my day to tell me that?" Hayley shook her head and crossed her eyes, before starting to leave the room.

"Aren't you upset?" Drake was slightly disturbed at how she had such a little reaction to this. Hayley stopped, turned and slapped Drake.

"Course I ain't fucking upset! I hate those bastards and how you and perfect Daxus got whatever you fucking wanted when I had shit! Why the fuck do you think I danced on Daxus' fucking grave when I found out that boat explosion had killed him!" Hayley's expression was as hard as stone. Her eyes conveyed pure anger and evil, so much that Drake thought he should run out the room before she killed him, but she just pushed past him anyway.

_Why do you always have to be stuck up about them?_

Hayley went and sat with Shaundi and resumed the conversation they were previously having,

"Yeah, one of my ex's said they hate the lube stuff because it doesn't taste as nice as...you know" Shaundi nodded as she spoke.

"Shaundi, we are trying to have an educational game of chess here, the last thing I want to hear about is your sex life!" Pierce groaned.

"Fuck off Pierce, it's mine and Shaund's conversation, not your, mine and Shaund's" Hayley laughed and Shaundi giggled as they continued to talk about sex,

"Hey, you moved 2 pieces...and that queen was not there!" Oleg shrugged and continued to rub his chin trying to interpret Pierce's next move.

"Ah-ha!" Pierce went to move his queen into a position that could only mean one thing: Checkmate, but just as he was about to say the game ending phrase Oleg kicked the table and all the pieces fell over. Pierce just glared at Oleg, maybe one day they could have a decent game of chess where nothing would interrupt it and no one would cheat.

Drake came down the stairs and walked up to Hayley, before yelling a load of obscenities and other things that he was saying so fast no-one could understand. All the saints looked in shock, they had never heard anyone shout so loud, but Hayley just sat there, cool as anything.

"Yo, Drake...I hate to break it to you again but, _I fucking hate them both! I couldn't give a single shit if they were dead or not!_" All the saints knew Hayley hated her parents, and assumed the deceased in question were them, but she was their daughter, surely she would care.

"You're a heartless, psychotic bitch...you know that right." Drake sounded so cold then, hell could probably freeze over 800 times from the chill, and all Hayley did was shake her head and told him she knew she was. Drake stormed out and went into the elevator just as Hayley's boyfriend vacated it.

"Hey Ben!" She jumped over the sofa and ran into her boyfriends arms,

"Hey babe, what was that about?" He asked, looking down at his girlfriend who was almost as tall as him.

"oh, my brother came to tell me my parents died"

"Oh...I'm so-"

"Don't be...seriously, don't" She pulled away from him and went to her office.

Everyone in the room stared at Ben, who looked entirely bewildered.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, and how he and his girlfriend shared the ability to say one thing and get the gang to do it was anyone's guess. He went upstairs after Hayley.

_Man, now is probably not a good time..._

What was he planning


	2. Chapter 2

Ben went into Hayley's office and closed the door behind him.

She was sitting at her desk massaging her forehead, only looking up when she hurt the door shut.

"Hey, Hayley...I need to ask you something" He walked over to her and held her hand and they went to the other side of the desk so they were in the middle of the room.

"What?" Hayley sighed, looking away not thinking anything of the situation...that's when Ben got down on one knee.

"Hayley, will you marry me?"

_Hmm...nice ring he got me, but..._

"no"

"What! Why?" Hayley just shrugged and returned to her desk and looked through some old mail she had.

"Because I don't have time to get married...plus we have only been together 2 months" she didn't even look up, she just kept sifting through her mail only opening about 3 or 4.

_Oh, another tax evasion letter... and another "You have not paid your cell phone bill", might have to by a new one then_

"We're not getting married right away, we are only getting engaged...and some people get married when they've only known each other a week"

"I know..._In Vegas!"_ Hayley stressed the last part, but still didn't look up from her mail, except when she changed to her computer to go on eBay.

"Oh come on" Ben groaned like a small child, and Hayley couldn't help but remember the blue thing from the kids show she used to watch.

_What was it called again? Home for abandoned friends? No, fosters...something something..._

"Ben, I said no" Hayley began to get frustrated now at Ben, she didn't want to marry Ben, not now and probably not ever.

"Yeah, and I want you to say yes!" Ben yelled louder than anyone else Hayley knew which was the only thing she hated about him.

Hayley just flipped him off and switched to google to search the saints. Ben usually took no as an answer well, because one way or another he would mooch his way into getting laid, but when he wouldn't take no, the only thing he did was argue for hours on end, then fight anyone who he walked into.

"You are a fucking bitch! You can't stand to see anyone else happy other than yourself!"

"Fuck you, you asshole! I'm not being selfish, I'm just doing what I think is right!" She retaliated.

"Yeah, exactly my point! _I, I fucking I_! It's always about you!" He was yelling so loud right now, Hayley was happy she was such a hard-ass, because if she wasn't, she'd have broke down ages ago and probably would've been sucking his dick to make up for saying no around now.

"I'm only 32, I have plenty of time to get married if I want to" Her voice was so calm, no one would believe they were having an argument.

"What about kids?"

"Don't want them" Hayley shrugged and returned to her computer once more, now browsing new cell phone to buy.

Meanwhile on a plane headed for Steelport

The cabin was crowded with many people wearing normal clothes with 2 crossed guns and the back of their shirts or any other item of clothing in orange. These were the downtown shooters, and on their list of gangs they were going to take out were the 3rd street saints.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley rubbed her cheek. Ben had just slapped her very, _very_ hard, so hard, that she couldn't even compare this to a gunshot...

"Well fuck you then!" He yelled storming out. It was over, and after recovering from the pain of the slap, Hayley once again, returned to searching for a new cell phone...She hated Iphones and blackberry's so she decided on a phone very similar to the one she already owned.

It was 1 am before she went back downstairs, by which time a majority of the lower down saints had gone home. The only saints now inhabiting the penthouse were Hayley (Obviously), Shaundi, Pierce, Josh and Johnny.

"Hey! When did you get back?" Hayley laughed, before Gat told her he got back about 2 hours ago.

_Was I really in my office that long? Damn..._

"Hey boss, is he your real brother or your step-brother?" Pierce asked about Drake.

"He's my real brother" She made her way into the kitchen to make a sandwich, and when Josh heard he asked her to make on for him, which earned him a very nice "Go fuck a tree and make one yourself, you jerk off".

"But he doesn't look like you...at all" That was very true, Drake barely resembled his older sister, because he had very dark eyes and hair, and his facial features were different as well. Not many people thought Drake was her legitimate brother, because of very few of his features resembled hers, but if he was next to Daxus, it would be hard to believe Hayley was his legitimate sister, because both Drake and Daxus looked alike, and so did Hayley and Daxus. The sister and the older brother both had pale blue eyes, Daxus and Drake had the same strong jaw line and the only thing that was the same with the 2 remaining siblings was their natural hair colour (auburn)

"Pierce, my hair is bleached, it is naturally auburn, like Drakes, and my family either have very dark eyes, or very pale ones. Drake was the one who had the dark eyes." Pierce nodded in acknowledgment. He was going to ask her how she and her older brother can have pale eyes and her younger brother have dark eyes because he knew dark eyed parents mean dark eyed kids, but he decided against it. He was also going to ask why she bleached her hair, but he knew it was just going to be for some stupid reason to do with hating her parents and wanting to look nothing like them.

Within an hour, everyone had gone bed, and Josh had gone home (not by will, but by the way of Johnny taking him back as he was just blatantly annoying Shaundi, who was Gat's ex...the relationship ended on good terms though)

Hayley just lay in her bed, crying over the fact that Ben had definitely left her. Sure they'd only been together a couple months, but she loved him like no-one else...well, there was someone else who she loved more but no way did he feel the same way.

"Hey, wanna beer?" She looked to see Johnny standing in the doorway of her room, holding a six pack in each hand. She nodded and he tossed her one.

"Why you been crying?" He sat next to her, opening a can and looking at her. She only just realised how weird his eyes were...they used to be light brown but after he was seriously injured during his 'taking over' of the plane, his eyes had gone pale purple. Doctors said it was something to do with a mild injury to his eyes, and it was probable that the temporary, serious brain damage had affected it too, much like it did with his speech and ability to use a gun, but that came back over time.

"Ben left me...fucking bastard" She sighed, after quickly averting her gaze when she realised she'd been staring at him far too long, but he quickly turned her head back to him.

"He didn't know what he had...and I sound like a fucking girl don't I?" He laughed, making Hayley laugh too...that's when he did what he thought he would never do. He kissed her.

It was quick but she still was very shocked, but caught in the moment, she pressed her lips against his, and this time, no one pulled away... in fact, Johnny ran his tongue along her bottom lip until she opened her mouth slightly to let him in. He explored every area in her mouth and before he realised it, he was pinning her on the bed in nothing but their underwear.

Somewhere in downtown Steelport

Ben was walking down the street, not really bothered by his break-up anymore...well, not since he managed to sweet talk his way into a threesome with a couple strippers and technically legal.

"Yo, dude!" He turned to see a guy holding a gun.

Then several others came out of the shadows of a back alley.

"You're coming with us"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So seeing as it's been over a month since I updated this story (College=little free time) I thought this needs a little tiny update hehe**

The next day Hayley woke up with a slight headache...ok, a huge one.

She turned to look at who was in bed with her and saw Johnny, he was still sleeping and naked, like she was.

_Oh man, I slept with Gat last night...oh god, oh god, oh god!_

Thinking back she had to admit that somewhere between drinking and fucking, she had actually forgotten who she was doing the latter with. She knew it wasn't Ben, or anyone else she could think of(not that over the past 2 months she had been unfaithful or anything...she's just slept with a few...hundred guys over the past 18 years, yes it was irresponsible, but still less than Shaundi any road)

"oh" Johnny had put his arm across her naked chest and she tried her hardest to stay calm and not freak out.

_Well, at least I don't feel bad about that sex dream anymore_

She slowly slid out of bed and to the bathroom to shower up and get dressed (she kept clothes in the cupboard under the sink) and during the washing down progress she 'accidently' slid her hand higher up between her legs than intended but quickly returned to washing her hair afterwards. This was very awkward for her, more so than she ever could have imagined.

After finishing up in the bathroom, she went into the main area of the penthouse and was sort of thankful no one seemed to notice where Gat was.

"Hey Boss!" Pierce called out to her from the elevator, and he sounded very concerned.

"sup Pierce...wait, why are you covered in blood?" Hayley had a playful smirk on her lips, thinking he just shot down some cops or something, when he told her another gang had rolled into Steelport

"What!?" Hayley shrieked "how could this have happened?"

"I don't know, these guys in orange were dumping some of our crew in the river! I heard one of them say this bitch was easier to take over than Stilwater!" Stilwater hadn't been taken over, or Hayley would know...

Then, right on cue, Kinzie came running in saying another gang had taken over the saints other city.

How could this happen?

**A/N: Shitty, rushed as hell chapter...anyway, of to feed my cat and watch power rang- I mean True Blood *shifty eyes* umm...FLEE~ :3**


	5. Important AN

Hey so, I've pretty much been told by a person close to me that I'm a bad writer and drawer (artist is too generous) and have therefore decided to not continue this story. There is only so much needless criticism a person can take before they decide to give in.

I'm keeping my account and if you want to continue this story yourself PM me. I know this person would probably enjoy your version more.

I guess I should say thanks for sticking with this story and sorry that I just feel this is the only way to make said person happy...bye


End file.
